Junsei
|kanji= 準星 |alias= Tenbu (天部, Tenbu; lit. "Gods of the heavens") Junsei Hisakata (久方準星, Hisakata Junsei) |gender= Male |race= Human |age= 16-17 |height= 172-173 cm |weight= 115 lbs |birthdate= August 19 |eyes= Duke Blue |hair= Prussian blue |blood type= B+ |guild mark= Right Pectoral |unusual features= |affiliation= Dragon Gunfire |previous affiliation= |occupation= Mage |previous occupation= |team= Self |previous team= |partner= None |status= Alive |relatives= Raiga Tsugaru (Mentor) Lyla Scott (Half-sister) |magic= Heavenly Body Magic Reflector Sleep Magic |magic color= White |weapons= Sharanga Bow |image gallery= }} Junsei (準星, Junsei) or Junsei Hisakata (久方準星, Hisakata Junsei) is an young orphan who originally resided in an orphanage near Fiore, until he was taken away by a mysterious man who later revealed himself to be Raiga Tsugaru and educated Junsei in the art of Magic. Currently, he is a mage hailing from the guild known as, Dragon Gunfire. He is also the half-brother of Lyla Scott and is one of the few Mage's who are truly pacifists. Junsei is often faced with criticism and mockery due to his personality, despite this, Junsei prefers to strictly adhere to his personal rules and moral code. While not a sadist, Junsei can be quite merciless and will inflict pain to those who threaten the well being of his family; his guild. Appearance Gallery Along with his sister.jpg Meeting seraph.jpg Junse2.jpg junsei real.jpg junsei 2.png junsei.png Personality History Powers and Abilities Reflector (屈折 (リフレクター), Rifurekutā lit. Refractive): Reflector is a Caster Magic that utilizes distortion. Reflector is a form of Magic which enables its user to twist and distort almost anything. It can affect both material things, such as metal, and intangible entities, such as air and light. *'Illusions'(Unnamed): By refracting and twisting light with their Reflector Magic, Junsei can create illusions. *'Invisibility (隠形, Ingyō)': By distorting the light around himself, Junsei is capable of hiding his body, effectively vanishing from sight in a blueish flash and then becoming invisible, something which allows them to move around unnoticed. While in such form, Junsei also shown capable of levitating in the air, rapidly appearing and disappearing from sight as if he was teleporting. *'Distort Shield (歪盾, Ibitsu Tate)': Before an incoming attack can reach him, Junsei twists it, distorting its trajectory and sending it elsewhere, thus remaining unscathed. Junsei can perform this spell without so much as a single movement, and, by affecting the area around him, he can flawlessly shield himself from large barrages of fast-moving attacks, which can even be redirected to be sent back to the one who employed them. *'Sense Distortion' (Unnamed): A master of Reflector magic, such as Junsei can distort others sense of awareness, allowing him to slip past their awareness and attack them rapidly without warning. *'Reflector: Jail (屈折・牢獄, Rifurekutā: Rōgoku)': This Reflector magic works by distorting a victim's body after locking onto their magic signature, Junsei is able to bind and paralyze several opponents at once. In this binded form, the victims are vulnerable since their bodies can be crushed if Junsei were to increase the force that's binding their body; increasing the force can allow him to tear muscles, nerves, shatter bones and pull away organs at ease. Such level of distortion would be deadly and extremely painful. *'Gravity Distortion (重力歪み, Jūryoku Hizumi)': A powerful spell which Junsei initiates by swiping one of his arms before himself which causes a magic seal to appear beneath his targets. By binding gravity itself with his magic, he can create a gravitational well below his opponent(s) which causes the target to become the center of gravity thus attracting drawing in everything in its surroundings to create an enormous mass; making the unlucky victim be vulnerable to omnidirectional strikes from debris, weapons of their teammates, magic attacks or even other people. After becoming the center of gravity, they are generally crushed by the rocks, soil, organic matter, etc. they are attracting. However, this spell does not effect Junsei. *'Rift (割れ目, Wareme)': Using this spell, Junsei is able to create distortions in the barriers that separates dimensions, allowing him to reposition his own existence to another dimension, essentially allowing him to travel between and through dimensions while tearing the barriers that separate them. However, this can cause cataclysmic effects in its wake, since not just matter but energy is also "exchanged" or rather poured from one dimension to other, causing the "receiving" dimension to suffer tremendous damage. Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法, Tentai Mahō): *'Meteor (流星, Ryūsei)': **'Meteor Burst (流星劈, Ryūseiheki)': *'Polaris (天帝星, Tenteisei)': *'Corona (光環, Kōkan)': *'Stellar Brilliance (恒星の燦然, Kōsei no Sanzen)': *'Nova Impact (新星震動, Shinsei Shindō)': *'Starburst (星劈, Hoshiheki)': *'Binary Chaos (二進混迷, Nishin Komei)': *'Neutron Pulse (中性子脈, Chūseishimyaku)': *'White Warp (白反り, Shirosori)': *'True Heavenly Body Magic: Ultra-Variable Cataclysm (真・天体魔法・超可変破局, Shin Tentai Mahō: Chō Kahen Hakyoku)': **'Heavenly-Jewelled Spear (天沼矛, Amenonuhoko)': Sleep Magic (眠りの魔法 Nemuri no Mahō): For Junsei, Sleep Magic is a Caster Magic that allows him to induce sleep on his target(s). By snapping his fingers, he can cause a single victim to immediately fall asleep but for more targets, he prefers using his Magic Flute. *'Melody of Nirvana (歌曲の涅槃, Kakyoku no Nehan)': By using his Magic Flute as a medium to cast his sleep-magic, Junsei can play a harmonic tune that generates a fluttering rain of sleep-inducing, illusory white feathers and a harmonious tune to accompany the feathers which diminish their ability to think and react. Whosoever listens to this tune falls asleep and enter a tranquil state of mind. No matter how much one resists the hypnotic spell, the desire to sleep is instinctive, and there's no fighting it. Apparently, the one and only way to counter this is either by naturally being deaf or by using ear plugs. Stupendous Magic Power: *'Magical Aura (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki)': *'Second Origin Activation (二原解放, Nigen Kaihō)': Master Kyūdō Archer: *'Curve (反り, Sori)': Expert Sensor: Keen Intellect: Expert Martial Artist: *'Way of Heavenly Unification (方の天来統合, Kata no Tenraitōgō)': Equipment Sharanga Bow: Magic Flute (魔法の笛, Mahō no Fue): Trivia * Sharanga Bow is the bow of the Hindu God, Vishnu. This bow was crafted by Viswakarma, the Cosmic architect and maker of weapons, along with the Pinaka, the bow of Lord Shiva.